Sururiputomeka
by RinWolfeh
Summary: Sort of a crossover with Marchen Awakens Romance. Gajeel Redfox is a solo fighter, searching for a rare ARM to enter the Dragon Fight. What happens when he finds an unusual guardian ARM in the Name of Sururiputomeka- or Levy Mcgarden- and falls in love? M for blood, cussing and possibility's of lemons later
1. Flash Back!

_Levy's hand flashed in the air, quickly writing out a guard spell to protect herself from the oncoming attacks. Ice spikes shattered against iron. With another wave, the shield shrunk in size, just big enough for her to hide behind and yet still carry with her. It would slow her down, but that was a price she would have to take. Besides, it wouldn't last long. _

_She dodged the next attack, her body bending smoothly. Behind her kneels Gajeel Redfox, her ARM user, her summoner, her partner, her... friend. Her first real friend. Her first crush. Her's._

_The next attack comes and rattles the shield. Only one more, she thought as she ran, her magical power decreasing. She powers up her next attack, and jumps, her opponent successfully shattering her shield into a millon small pieces. Her hand almost lazily wrote out one word, grasping it by the handle and running her magical power through the iron blade, a purple-blue glow along the blade._

Gajeel.

_She lifts the sword up, running all the strength through it as she cleaved the opponent in two. A wild yell escapes both of their lips as he dies._

I'm so sorry, Gajeel.

_One tear trails down her cheek as her form shivers slightly. "I'm so sorry, Gajeel..."_

"_Shrimp!"_

_Everything is fading, he's fading away, the blood on his body crimson-red patterened against night-black and snow-white, the battle ground fading away, the forest where they meet fading, but she's not afraid. She knew this could happen, would happen. It didn't matter. She did it. She protected her master._

"_Gajeel."_

_One more sentance. Just one more before she shatteres. "I'm pathetic, but I did it... I... I loved you."_

_Nothing. Nothing exept blissful darkness that claims her, that tears her apart, a thousand grabbing fingers out of shadows, but it dosen't matter really, does it? _

_After all, she was never alive to begin with. And everyone knows a guardian ARM can't be with it's summoner._


	2. Guardian ARM?

A black shadow took deep breaths as he struggled to stand. A delicately designed orb was clenched in his left hand, his right pressed against the ground in an effort to steady himself. The orb was attached to a chain which made it obvious it was made to be worn around a wrist- and that's precisely where it was attached. Along with this, he wore another bracelet which took form as a thick chain with a design that looked similar to scales engraved on it. Around his neck he wore a lock with a dragon floating on the silver-gray metal. The body twisted and turned around the lock and at the place where the neck melded into the head stood an empty keyhole.

The man in himself was tall and burly. His body was toned and covered with rippling waves, his long black spiky hair falling to mid-back. His crimson red eyes gleamed in the dim half light of dusk. He wore simple white pants tucked into high plain black boots, a blood-red undershirt and a black cloak that covered his entire upper body and fell to his knees, the hood thrown back to settle around his neck. His face was pierced- three studs substituting as eyebrows above each eye, two running down each side of his nose, two connecting his lower lip to his chin, four along each ear. A black bandanna tied above his forehead served to keep his spiky bangs out of his eyes and the endings trailed out behind hin, endings tipped with red.

This was Gajeel Redfox, nicknamed as the Iron Dragon Slayer, one of the most powerful solo ARM fighters in all of Magnolia. He only had three fighting ARMs to his name, but they were all extremely rare. The orb, Iron Dragons Limbs, allowed him to turn and extend his limbs into iron. The second, the chain bracelet known as Dragons Body, turned his appearance into a iron covered creature with scales and long teeth. The third, the keyless lock, was extremely personal to him for reasons only his most trusted knew.

Looking on his previous enemy laying dead, he sighed, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relax, he looked back to the fight he had just participated in. While cunning enough to be able to land a few hits, it was just a matter of time before Gajeel knocked him out- permanently.

Gajeel walked to the body and began his search, looking for ARMs. He found a few decent speed ARMs that would make a few jewels- enough to eat for a while at least. Frowning slightly, he continued and suddenly felt the shape of an object under his shirt. Ripping it off, Gajeel found something that looked like a metal book. Opening it, he found it only had one page, one word written in the direct middle. Shrugging, he tucked in in a pocket before pulling out a non-importiant fire ARM, a plain ring with a flame design on the front. He held a hand over the body and murmered "Ignite." The flame on the front glowed a soft red before flames covered the body, turning it into ash and taking his secrets to the grave.

A few hours later, Gajeel could be seen in a snowy village, heading straight for a shop tucked snugly in between a baker's and a bookstore. "Oi, Bunny Girl!" Gajeel hollered out, stomping in and slamming the door shut.

"Gajeel!" A blone girl with a side ponytail greeted enthusiastically. "I didn't expect to see you here so early. I take it the theif wasn't worth much?"

He snorted. "Sounds about right. I got a few trinkets that'll interest ya though." Digging in his left inner pocket, he spread out the few speed ARMs he took. The girl leaned over then, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Lucy Heartfillia was an ARMs collecter, seller, and was the proud owner of the Zodiac Keys, ARMs that took after the zodiac spirits. She was from a wealthy family, but three years after her mother died, she ran away from home and tag-teamed with Natsu Dragneel, one of Gajeel's friends. Although she was the exact opposite of Gajeel, the two struck it up quick, Lucy understanding Gajeel's restlessness, Gajeel understanding Lucys betrayed feelings. Even if the two were close, their feelings ran on a strictly platonic level, nothing more.

"These are pretty good- enough for around 7,500 jewel each." She announced. "How about 20, 000?" "Done deal, Bunny."

"And stop calling me that or I'll make it 15, 000."

"Damn ya to the deepest pit of hell."

"I love you too."

"Doubt that. Oh before I forget-" Gajeel pulled out the book he found. "Check this out. I can tell its an ARM but I wanna know what it is before I try it out."

"Let me take a look." Lucy took the book and opened it before gasping. The book fell the the table. "You are one lucky basterd. You found the Script Maker!"

"In plain english."

"You found a binding ARM." She explained futher at the confused look on his face. "An ARM that chooses it's owner before being opened. It only opens at a time of great need. Furthermore, once you open it you can't close it unless you die." She tapped the book in front of her. "It chose you- but unless you accept it it won't open. As much as I wish I could, I can't buy this. Untill you die, that is. And furthermore, that chances of it being accepted in a store are one in a million." Gajeel's eyes widened- an equivilant to his jaw dropping and hitting the floor.

"Yep." she confirmed. "You got yourself a backup system. Oh, and by the way, if you ever do summon Scripty, it's magic increases through your bond as friends, not through training or magical power. Most of the owners that summoned guardian biding ARMs fell in love." That made Gajeel snort. "Why the hell it pick me than?" "I don't know but I pity it." Lucy said bluntly. He scowled at her, reciving a winning smile in return. "Now if that's all, get out of my store. I got customers waiting on me."

_And Chapter One is off! I hope this one goes out with a bang, if readers see any mistakes please review and tell me! Any ideas that you think would fit in well, again review! If you like it, there's the bloody review button. Go and click it. Flames will be used to roast hot dogs and make dinner. Speaking of which, I'm starving! See ya in a few days!_

_Disclamer: I don't own the amazingness that is Fairy Tail or MAR or the cutie pie known as Levy and especially the smexy beast known as Gajeel. Frickin Gajeel Redfox. If I did I would rape him. Word OUT._

_P.S. If ya wanna know __**(spoiler) **__this will not be more than ten chapters long. Ill try to upload every few days or so, so... Yeah, that's it._

_P.P.S: I kid about rape. Mostly._


End file.
